Al caer la noche
by LiraWM
Summary: Hay mucho más que unos simples apellidos.


**Al caer la noche**

_Por Lira W.M_

La estaba mirando, lo sabía, otra vez la miraba desde su lugar. Podía sentir sus ojos taladrarle la espalda y llegar hasta el fondo de su ser ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? No tenía la menor idea pero lo hacía siempre, y ella le respondía dándole la espalda, es que simplemente no lo toleraba, esto era demasiado... no podía comer en paz ni como Merlín manda; los alimentos simplemente no le llenaban, sentía un hueco y un sabor amargo al probarlos. Como odiaba esas sensaciones: el vacío y el no saber que hacer al segundo siguiente. Ahora su cuerpo estaba en un estado mecánico asi que todo lo hacía sin pensar. Y todo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía muy bien... mentira si lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Si estaba enamorada, pero... ¿Por qué?  
Un joven cerca de ella le miro con preocupación, últimamente el rostro de ella se demacraba y no podia evitar el preocuparse, asi que negándose a los placeres de la comida le pregunto con la mirada su estado. Ella le contesto con una sonrisa vacía. -Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Eso era en parte cierto pero no es porque no quisiera dormir, es que no podía. Su cuerpo se negaba al reposo y eso la fastidiaba. El joven le siguió mirando con algo de duda pero resignado a aceptar esa respuesta se dedico a sus alimentos. Siempre estaba acompañada por muchas personas, entonces porque el vacío continuaba. Quizas uno puede estar acompañado y sentirse terriblemente solo. Sin saber que hacía dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y dio el último trago a su bebida, no sabía que era y que más importaba en realidad no sentía el sabor, no sentía nada. Salió del comedor, se despidió lo más cortes que pudo de varios de sus compañeros y camino a la misma dirección que siempre tomaba. Tomo varios pasillos con diferentes cuadros, y aunque sabia el contenido de cada cuadro no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Finalmente dio la vuelta en una esquina y quedo de frente a un corredor sin salida, sin sorprenderse cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo. -Puedes salir... Como respuesta unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, mientras que un rostro se recargaba en su hombro derecho. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuello, la estaba olfateando y como siempre le traía sensaciones humedas. Y aunque ya lo había sentido en varias ocasiones, el efecto seguia siendo el mismo. Lentamente abrió ambos ojos, giró su rostro y le sonrió tiernamente. De la misma manera él le devolvía la sonrisa, mientras continuaba inhalando su aroma. Sin dejar de sonreir volvió a su anterior tarea. La humedad de sus labios arrastrarse por su delicado cuello, mando descargas electricas por su espalda, arrancándole suspiros a cada movimiento que este efectuaba. Trato de controlarse sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano, fue corrompida facilmente por el extasis. Quería que se detuviera, pero ¿Por qué? quizas porque se sentía utilizada, pero cada succión la razón se opacaba. Ignorando cualquier residuo de pudor que poseía, dejó que su agresor continuara. Notando que ella cedía y sin esperar instrucción la tomo con fuerza de las manos, colocandola de espaldas contra la pared y así la empezó a hacer suya nuevamente.  
Sus manos se movían con gran destreza por todo su cuerpo, tocando en los lugares que necesitaban caricias. Ella lo necesitaba y eso es lo que más le costaba aceptar. Las manos contiaban siendo traviesas al igual de diestras, no es que no lo esperara, simplemente se le había olvidado lo excelente que le hacían sentir. El ultimo residuo de razón se había esfumado, junto con sus gemidos, en el aire, ahora simplemente era otra presa mas de los placeres de la carne. No sabía que odiar mas de él, si su destreza en tocar las partes adecuadas o que sencillamente el poseía siempre el control. Cada caricia le arrancaban susurros de sus labios, fluyendo uno tras otro. Detestaba ser tan debil y aunque no lo admitiera, su cuerpo deseaba que la utilizara, la humillara, la ensuciara. Lo que sea por sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo y aunque pretendieran afecto, sabía que solo era una cubierta para continuar con este juego enfermiso y egoista, excusando su necesidad de sentirse protegidos aunque sea por un momento, evitar la soledad y el vacio.  
Los sentidos de ambos se agudizaron, podían sentir el ambiente más denso y esto les dificultaba la respiración. El sudor de ambos combinado con sus propios aromas les brindaba una ligera protección. La piel temblaba ante el tacto ajeno y cada vez que las manos rozaban su cuerpo, sin decir nada él ya sabía que quería ser tocado nuevamente. Sin que lo dijera, las respuestas de su cuerpo se volvieron incontrolable, la respiración agitada fusionada con los continuos choques entre sus caderas y su miembro formularon una sonrisa demoniaca en los labios del atacante. No se hizo esperar cuando las partes recorridas fueron ahora circuladas por sus labios, y aunque la sensación fuera embriagante, no podia sostenerse mas. Recurrió a las leves fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, trato de formular unas palabras pero de su boca solo salieron frases inentendibles. Ante el fracaso de intentar hablar, él levantó su rostro y comprendiendo lo que quería su presa, aceptó. Le tomo las manos y la guió hasta el final del pasillo, exclamando unas palabras el muro se hizó a un lado, por donde ambos entraron.

**I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here**

Le abrió la puerta y cediendole el paso, ella no necesitó nada mas asi que entró y espero a que este cerrara la puerta. Y aunque fuera curiosa por naturaleza, no se tomo la libertad hacerlo, el lugar era igual de familiar que su propia habitación. Se dió la vuelta para ver a lo único que no podía sacear de lleno su apetito de descubrimiento. Aun le divertía la reacción de ella, era mas que obvio que ya conocía el lugar y que ahora lo unico que le interesaba era él mismo.  
Y sin esperar algun indicio la rodeo con su brazo derecho por la espalda, eliminando el espacio entre ellos. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciarle el cabello con delicadez, intoxicandose con la escencia que este emanaba. Con gentileza depositó un beso en su frente, mientras que ella le estaba acariciando el pecho. Lo sentían y aunque no lo dijeran, sabían que se pertenecían. Separandola de sí, la miro fijamente, la conocía y aun así no se cansaba de verla.

**I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tersos para despues ser delineada por las manos firmes de su acompa;ante. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba su belleza sin el sobrante atuendo que siempre llevaba. No había nada más perfecto que su delicada piel ajustada a su imponente figura, para él cualquier otra cosa que llevara encima era un accesorio, si por él fuera le ordenaría que siempre estuviera desnuda. Sin embargo no quería compartirla con nadie, así que le llenaba de gozo ser el unico que la había visto en todo su esplendor. A sus ojos ella era magnifica ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarlo? Sin esperar su respuesta a sus pensamientos se dispuso a anular cualquier estorbo. Ella no dio resistencia alguna, ambos se conocian ¿Por qué apenarse por algo así? y aunque ya se habían visto en incontadas ocasiones, eso no evito que el rubor se hiciera presente cuando ya solo quedaba su ropa íntima. Una pequeña risa lleno el silencio de la habitación, sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderle la joven. Ya había pasado más de una vez y aun así seguía sonrojándose, para calmarla le beso cada mejilla y aprovechando la relajación de esta se deshizo de las prendas faltantes. Se alejo solo un poco de ella y asi poder contemplarla, simplemente asombrosa.

**Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide**

Apenada al encontrarse vulnerable y con una mirada penetrante sobre el, trato de cubrirse con ambas manos y antes de que rescatara un poco de pudor, él le sujeto ambas manos y con prisa la beso. El deseo no se hizo esperar y con los cuerpos a punto de estallar, le devolvió el beso con fuerza. Mientras introducía su lengua por toda su cavidad y compitiendo por el control, sus manos se aventuraron en su cuerpo, despojando cada prenda. Este solo suspiro, pero sus labios se negaban a separarse de los de ellar. Aunque fue tedioso, la espera valió la pena. Separandose de las bocas ardientes se miraron uno al otro, recordandose lo que poseían. La sonrisa de ella se pronunció mas de lo que ya estaba, un reflejo de malicia brilló en sus ojos marrones. Porque los que sus ojos veían era el resultado de la pasión que aun despertaba en él. De sobra sabría que la necesitaba, ahí y ahora, no se lo daría tan facilmente asi que se dio la vuelta. La sensación de abandono le despertó una ligera ira que fue desvanecida en breves momentos cuando ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y le invitaba al encuetro. Sin duda ni pereza se encaminó hacia el aposento de su presa, no se lo daría tan fácil, tendría que luchar por él si es que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella . Fue evidente que ella pudo captar el juego que trataba de poner en practica, pero por lo regular siempre terminaba ella ganando así que le dio sus falsas ilusiones de victoria, mientras ella planeaba su contraataque.

**I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me**

Tomandola de ambas muñecas la empujó, aprisionadola debajo de su presencia. No dejaron de mirarse hasta que sus labios buscaron los de ella y se posaron sobre estos, en un principio así fue hasta que él deseo más de ella y olvidando lo que estaba cerrado, toco y entro en su boca, recorriendo cada parte de esta. Ella trato de jugar lo mismo pero este le llevaba buena partida ganada, así que para no perder la guerra, con sus manos busco la distracción de su acompañante. No fue mucho cuando la encontró, este abrió los ojos y se separo de sus labios con el rastro de sorpresa y resentimiento en su mirada. Ella solo le devolvió una mirada despreocupada y una sonrisa burlona, asi que continuo pero con mayor rapidez, incrementando las caricias. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido profundo emanaron sus finos labios asi que se separó de ella para tratar de recuperar compostura, sin embargo ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan facilmente asi que se enderezo y volvió a atrapar el miembro entre sus dedos. Ya no podía hacer nada mas que entregarse al placer embriagante que ella le brindaba, lo hacía como a él le gustaba, claro despues de todo él le habia instruido, y no sabía si agradecer que lo había hecho bien o odiarlo por transformarlo en un ser manso al toque de sus manos. Quizas si había sido un grave error enseñarle el como, pero no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, después de todo dos pueden jugar lo mismo.

**I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me**

Buscando todo su autocontrol, su mano derecha empezó el mismo juego que ella había iniciado, esta reacciono de igual o peor manera que él. Sin duda ella era buena, pero él era mejor. Mirándose desafiantes buscaron su propio trofeo. Sin duda ambos querían ganar, no solo ganar, querían demostrar sin palabras lo que el otro les hacia sentir. No sabían con exactitud su nombre, pero no les importaba, mientras ellos se comprendieran todo sería perfecto. Él le estaba ganando la partida, sus movientos eran más precisos y alentadores, mientras que las de ella se entorpecian cada vez mas. Sin embargo su deseo de ganar era mas fuerte así que con un complicado movimiento le dio la vuelta, quedando ahora el sobre la cama boca arriba. Sujeto de los brazos se atrevió a utilizar su arma secreta y antes de que él pudiese preguntar que sucedía, sus labios ya emitían gemidos asperos. El nombre de ella se escapaba de sus labios junto con peticiones y sonidos estiumlante, lo cual le indico que la victoria de ella estaba proxima.

**I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream**

Le gustaba que su nombre fuese dicho por los labios de este, pero no quería un susurro quería que lo gritara, quería que gritara cuanto le gustaba y que anhelaba más, así que lo hizo con mayor precisión. No le fallo ya que ahora el cuerpo de este se estremecía, moviendose freneticamente de un lado al otro. Su cuerpo estaba agitado y ahora su nombre se podía escuchar en cualquier esquina de la habitación, su sonrisa triunfal no se hizo esperar y decidió continuar pero con mayor agudeza. La mente de el estaba en blanco, solo podía dedicarse a sentir, no había palabras para describir la sensación que ahora le estaba matando. Odiaba que ella hiciera eso, pero su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario, sus labios le traicionaban y gritaba con fuerza su nombre, pedía que continuara, pero si así seguía... no podría disfrutar de ella. Así que el orgullo se hizo presente e hizo a un lado el placer, con fuerza cambiaron de posiciones y quedo nuevamente sobre ella, ahora era su turno de degustar. Aun sorprendida por el cambio tan brusco de papeles no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el movimiento dentro de ella, sin duda era la forma de pagar de él, y lo que más le costaba admitir es que le fascinaba. Su cuerpo al igual que el de él se comenzó a agitar, de sus labios escapaban gemidos, los cuales se trasformaron en palabras incomprensibles, hasta que el nombre de este apareció.

**And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been**

Complacido por eso pero no satisfecho lo hizo con mayor glotoneria. Ahora ya no eran susurros, le estaba gritando, exigía más, clamaba la sensación, lo deseaba a él, ahora. Una pequeña coincidencia también él la deseaba. Dejo de hacerlo para cambiar a otra forma de placer, la única que podía traer satisfacción al mismo grado a ambos al mismo tiempo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla se introdujo en ella, no grito, pero sabía que él hacia eso por aquella vez que si había gritado. Su primera.

**Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide**

Lo hizo con tanto cuidado que ni siquiera lo sintió, ante este hecho ella se acerco a su oido y le susurro una intruccion que se dispuso a obedecer. Y sin que antes ella se pudiera acomodar el la comenzo a embestir con euforia. Ambos buscaban un ritmo, pero las caderas se golpeaban con tanta fuerza que era imposible marcarles un ritmo. Los gritos rodearon su ambiente, el sudor se escapaba por todo su cuerpo mientras que ambos cuerpos se movian con violencia, tratando de buscar el mayor placer posible. Y aunque gritaran y exigian con mayor fuerza al otro, sabian que lo que compartian era mas que un poco de placer. Este era su espacio y su momento, asi que no pensaban desperdiciarlo con palabras cursis y ridiculas. La sensación del clímax les advirtio su presencia y antes de que pudieran detenerla les lleno por completo. Con los nervios alterados y los sentidos dislocados, sabían que el final se acercaba, eso pondría feliz a cualquiera, menos a ellos dos. Porque sabían que si el final llegaba, tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo comienzo, si es que se presentaba.

**I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me**

Pero la carne es débil y no pudo resistir más ante ataques tan bruscos. Ambos se abrazaron con las fuerzas restantes y asi evitar la separación inevitable. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y se dejaron llevar. Así abrazados y en silencio se miraron directamente a los ojos. -Te amo.- exclamaron los dos al unísono, esas eran las únicas dos palabras que podían entrar en esa atmósfera. Se sonrieron y se besaron por última vez, antes de dejarse caer en las manos del sueño, que bien podría ser compartido. Ignoraron que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad, él trendria que odiarla, ella también. Tendrían que ir a clases separadas y a vidas totalmente diferentes, solo había un momento en el cual los dos podían ser ellos mismos, olvidar el quienes eran para entregarse por completo y eso solo era cuando el sol se desvanecia y la noche remarcaba su presencia.

**I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me**

**

* * *

****Notas de autora:** Ok... este es mi primer M, así que no sean tan duros conmigo. La verdad no soy muy diestra al expresar lo que se debe sentir, he leído varios pero deje de hacerlo, no por considerarme santa, sino porque me estoy auto humillando al comparar esos con este intento patético de fic. Cof Cof... pues bien hasta eso estoy orgullosa de que es el primero que voy a ver que no es puro sexo violento, la verdad no la hagan es demasiado para una pobre niña como Ginny, además aquí dejo bastante claro que no es la primera vez que pasa y que además ya se hicieron diestros. No que en otros fics que leído los tipos son vírgenes pero están bien amaestrados saaaa . En fin espero que les haya gustado y sino pss ni modo que se le puede hacer, como ya dije es mi primer R así que no pidan milagros de fantasías eróticas eh! Porque para eso hay otros autores, a mi me gusta más el sentimiento oka? Bien Chaito y cuídense todos que yo me voy a tomar rompope (bebida mexicana (creo) hecho con huevos! (los mexicanos sabrán entenderme ;) ) Hasta luego 

ATTE: _Lira W.M_

P.D: Como me gusta esta pareja y si aun no saben quienes son dense un tiro por la cabeza 

P.D2: Just kidding! P no quiero ver suicidios por ahí regados.

P.D3: Ni que me fueran a hacer caso


End file.
